1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates generally to an apparatus for preparing prepasted wallpaper for application to a surface, usually a wall. Disclosed is an easily portable, compartmentalized container having a wallpaper storage and delivery area, a measuring system, a wetting chamber, a cutting bar, and a vapor sealable relaxation chamber for the wetted wallpaper to relax and activate the adhesive while not drying.
2. Description of the Background Art
Various artifacts have been devised to assist a user is applying wallpaper to a wall. Most early devices related to wallpaper that needed to have a paste applied just prior to utilization on a wall. For user convenience prepasted wallpapers were developed. Such prepasted wallpapers require only a water wetting just before application to a desired surface. The prior references disclose several attempts at making the process of preparing prepasted wallpaper for hanging a more streamlined event. However, none of the prior apparatus combines all of the necessary elements for generating a ready to hang sheet of wetted prepasted wallpaper in one readily transportable unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,352,978 discloses a wallpaper machine for applying adhesive to a sheet of wallpaper. A perforated drum rotates through a chamber holding paste and brings a layer of the paste in contact with the wallpaper.
A trimming and pasting wallpaper machine is related in U.S. Pat. No. 2,556,600.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,658,639 shows a wallpaper hanger. The device has a wallpaper roll holder, a paste application roller, and a wallpaper applying roller.
Detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,745,376 is a method and machine for wallpaper hanging. Adhesive is applied to wallpaper within the device by at least one grooved roller. The wallpaper and grooved roller are held centrally within a trough and the paste applied as the paper is rolled out. A cutting guide is attached at the lip of the trough to aid in directly applying the pasted paper to a wall surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,758,738 discloses a wallpaper hanging apparatus with a means for applying an even layer of paste to the wallpaper. The apparatus accommodates a roll of wallpaper coupled by several rollers to a continuous mesh belt that delivers the paste to the wallpaper. The wallpaper feeds directly from the device to the wall surface.
Described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,471 is a wallpapering apparatus for either prepasted or nonpasted wallpaper. Several rollers guide the wallpaper through either water or paste that is contained in a trough. The paper flows directly from the device to the wall surface and then is cut to length.
Disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,682 is a prepasted wallpaper application device and method of use. The device comprises an elongated cross-sectionally polygonal casing in which lies a web of wallpaper. The enclosed wallpaper is biased against two of the flat side walls of the casing by a weight rod engaged in the cylindrical hollow of the wallpaper web. The entire casing and enclosed wallpaper are submerged in water to activate the paste. After soaking, the casing is removed from the water and the wallpaper exits to a wall surface through a slot in one of the side walls.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,184 presents a hand-held wallpaper applicator that contains a length of wallpaper under tension for a smooth wall application. Wallpaper is cut to length, rolled into the device, soaked in water or paste, and applied to a wall surface by adjusting the device for the correct tension of the application rollers. A liquid level aids in positioning the wallpaper.